


Fuego Azul (Kingkiller Fanfic AU)

by livius



Series: Female [2]
Category: Crónica del asesino de reyes, El nombre del viento, Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss, the name of the wind
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livius/pseuds/livius
Summary: Esta es la verdadera historia de Kvothe, la mujer de cabello de fuego, cuya voz es fuerte y dura como el trueno. Kvothe, la creadora de tormentas, la bandida de Tarbean, una Edena Ruh hasta la médula. Kvothe, la de la capa de sombras y el corazón de hielo. Kvothe, la asesina de reyes.





	Fuego Azul (Kingkiller Fanfic AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Cambio a los héroes de las historias por mujeres porque #Feminista

La noche anterior, la luna llena y blanca había brillado en el cielo. 

Al joven Fata le gustaba pasearse de vez en cuando por los territorios de los humanos y ese era un día tranquilo, perfecto para observar la naturaleza de las plantas de sus vecinos. El sol destelleaba en la bóveda de un cielo sin nubes, como en cualquier otro cálido día de verano. 

Sus ojos azules tenían aspecto humano. Su piel bronceada se recortaba entre las hojas verdes de las enredaderas y helechos, entre los lirios dorados que florecían. Se agachó para olisquear los pétalos. Ni siquiera recordaba haber estado en aquel lugar en ninguna de sus excursiones a la Civilización. ¿A dónde había llegado esa vez? ¿A la Mancomunidad? ¿A Vintas? ¡Qué importaba! Ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo en los quince días que tardaría en volver a casa.

Bastas siempre intuyó que el Reino Fata no era su sitio. Era esa extraña fascinación por la raza humana que le diferenciaba de sus compatriotas lo que lo convertía en alguien extraño, un parias. Tampoco era demasiado bien recibido entre los humanos: algunos se daban cuenta de su naturaleza y le tiraban monedas de hierro o lo llamaban diablo. <>, se decía. A él, lo que le gustaban eran las flores de ese lado de la luna.

La paz se vio pronto interrumpida. Bastas giró la cabeza en cuanto el viento se removió. Podría haber sido una simple corriente de aire caliente atrapada en la calima. ¡Oh, por los dioses! No, no era eso. 

Bastas se asomó entre esos arbustos perdidos en medio de la nada. Allí, a los pies de esa montaña pedregosa, había aparecido de la nada una silueta tendida en la roca. Temeroso, se puso en pie con cautela. Se encontraba todavía a varios metros de distancia, pero pudo atisbar un río rojo, ¿su cabello o su sangre? Anduvo despacio hacia allí. Ese Fata era demasiado curioso.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que esa figura, en realidad, se movía, respiraba. <>, pensó. <>. Esa desconfianza algún día terminaría por matarlo a él. Siguió caminando. 

-¿Se encuentra bien?-titubeó.

Pero no le respondieron. La persona estaba envuelta en una capa verde botella y estaba tumbada de lado. <<¿Una mujer?>>, se extrañó. Pues sí, era una mujer. Cuando Bastas se hubo acercado un poco más, describió la ligera curva de su busto y unas mano ligeras, delicadas, largas, finas... y manchadas de sangre. Tenía la cara vuelta hacia el otro lado, una pierna extendida y la otra doblada. Una espada reposaba a su vera. 

<<¡Pero bueno! ¿De dónde habrá salido? ¿La habrá traído el viento?>>. Entusiasmado por el misterio, trepó por el montículo. No se había equivocado: su cabello era rojo, rojo como la sangre que manaba de su pierna herida. La espada también sangraba, al igual que sus ropas viejas. Bastas aceleró, con el corazón en la garganta.

No, no podía ser. Había oído leyendas, le habían contado historias, pero dudaba que esa heroína se hubiera acercado siquiera a la realidad. La escuchó respirar, temblaba. Temblaba en silencio. Apoyó la punta de sus dedos en su muñeca. Ella, rápida como el rayo que le daba nombre, agarró la espada de hierro y apretó el filo contra su piel. 

-¡AAAHG!-gimió Bastas, sintiendo cómo su mejilla ardía. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a su moflete. 

Por encima del dolor, escuchó gemir también a ella. Había dado una voltereta, despertando súbitamente del sueño del viento, y se había clavado una piedrecilla en la herida que adornaba verticalmente su pierna derecha. Bastas la miró, hecho una furia. 

Con una mano, apretaba su muslo; con la otra, le amenazaba con la espada. Estaba pálida, tiritaba, tenía los labios morados y la frente cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor. Bastas se obligó a calmarse. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirarla con cautela. Las canciones la pintaban como una mujer bastante más joven y bastante más alta. O al menos, así era la imagen que él se había hecho en su cabeza. En realidad, aparentaba tener poco más edad que la forma humana del Fata. Estando sentada así, tiritando, parecía muy menuda. La espada de hierro quedaba grotesca en sus manos de músico. La hoja temblaba. Sin embargo, las historias se olvidaron de destacar su belleza: era casi comparable a Felurian. Era mágica. Bastas volvió a inhalar una bocanada de aire.

-Puedo curarte.

La tensión que parecía sujetar la espada se desvaneció. Su brazo se quebró y las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos como los lirios lo habían hecho en primavera. Habló y a Bastas le sorprendió que su voz no fuera ni la mitad de fuerte que la de trueno que la había hecho tan famosa:

-Puedo curarme...

Le miraba con fiereza. Escupió al suelo y escupió sangre. La espada se le cayó de una vez y ella volvió a gemir. Apoyó la mano en el suelo, entre sangre y tierra, y miró al cielo. Soltó otro quejido. Cuando volvió a encararle, había perdido el poco color que conservaba en las mejillas. La sangre le seguía saliendo como si fuera una fuente. 

-Vas a morir si no hago nada.

-¡Cállate, asqueroso Fata!-gritó-. ¡Debería estar muerta, debería estar muerta, debería estar muerta...!

Bastas llegó a tiempo para recogerla antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de abrirse la cabeza con una roca. Estaba fría y su piel parecía estar adoptando un tono azulado. Cerró los ojos y continuó llorando, llorando y llorando. Los gritos de dolor y los gemidos de impotencia la acompañaban. Bastas rompió un trozo de su camisa, la deshilachó y aisló el principio del sedal. Después, echó el vino de la bota que llevaba colgada del pantalón sobre su pierna. Ella gritó.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus famosos ojos verdes, Bastas vio en ellos miedo, arrepentimiento, tristeza... e ira.


End file.
